


Legends of Ninjago - Pilot

by SongOfTheSavannah



Series: Legends of Ninjago [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mostly Follows Storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheSavannah/pseuds/SongOfTheSavannah
Summary: You think you know the story of Ninjago.Well, you only know what you've seen. This is the original storyThis is the ninja's beginning.This...is their Legend.{Formerly Legends of Ninjago: Season 0 - formerly posted by skystar901 with my permission. I finally got my account, hers will be deleted shortly}





	1. Way of the Ninja - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I am SongOfTheSavannah, or as many of you probably know me Savannah-the-Caracal.  
> I decided when joining to chance up my username[ seriously, I'm Savannah-the-Caracal EVERYWHERE XD] so that's why it's different from what Sky's been telling you.  
> Anyways, I'm the original author of the Legends of Ninjago series, and since you all me my...well, I guess bribe is the best way to put it, I have now joined the site! So the fic will be continued only on my end, and like the summary says Sky will be deleting her copy of the story once I have gotten mine all caught up. Here's Season 0, also known as Pilot, enjoy~

_The rising sun shone over the land of Ninjago, and as the land fades into view, a blacksmith's shop can be seen, clanging noises heard, and an elderly man with a wide bamboo hat is nearing._

Fourteen year old Kai continued to hammer the red-hot metal over an anvil. He had been working on it for several minutes now, maybe even half an hour. Remembering the words his father had spoken many times over, he spoke aloud, into the crisp morning air. "To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat."

Picking up the still glowing metal by its cooled handle, the spiky haired red-head pushed it into a bucket of water. "Cool it off...and Presto!" He held up the sword triumphantly, but after seeing the disheveled form, his excitement faded, and he sighed with disappointment. His father had always made the best weapons, while all Kai ever could make was twisted hunks of metal.

A soft laugh came from behind, and Kai turned to see his younger sister Nya, a raven haired thirteen-year old, walking towards him. "You made it too quickly Kai, if father were still here" Kai cut her off, quoting his fathers words of wisdom that had been spoken so many times. "I know, I know. No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight" he sighed, and put the metal back onto the anvil. "That might work for you Nya, but I'm going to be a better Blacksmith than dad ever was!"

Footsteps caused the siblings to turn, to see an elderly man with a long white beard entering, a walking stick in one hand, the other hand rubbing his beard as he gazed around thoughtfully. "Hmm...your metal is loud and heavy" the old man commented. "Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth."

Kai arched an eyebrow as the man continued to walk through the shop, before pausing and looking at Kai and adding "All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a Ninja? "

Kai frowned, he had never had to deal with a customer like this, "Ninja? Huh, you're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts, old man." Kai's glare intensified, the dark red color of his eyes sparking and growing brighter like it did when he was angry "And the shop is called "Four Weapons," not "For Browsing". Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else! " he snapped.

The old man surprised him, the golden eyes sparking with humor as he chuckled "Hah..." shaking his head he added "too bad. Thought I'd find something special here. "

Behind the old man, Kai could see Nya gesturing for him to show the old man around. Sighing, Kai turned, and walked over to a shelf. He could hear Nya walking out towards a different wall. Picking up a helmet he called behind him "Let me show..." he turned around, helmet in hand, only to find empty space. He looked over to his sister, but Nya looked as confused as he was. His sister shrugged as Kai stammered "He was just...." shaking his head, he walked to put the helmet back "never mind"

 

{Go-ninja-ninja-go}

Dark clouds rise over the village of Ignacia, shrowding everything, even the large hill 4Weapons was located on top of, in shadow. On a rise near the origin of the clouds, Skulkin buggies and bikes appeared, filled with Skulkin's ready to storm into the valley below

"Oh, oh. Let me go first! Please, oh please? I'm dying to go down there!" came from one of the Skulkins, one riding in the largest buggy with the Skulkin King Samukai.

"You nitwit" shouted another, slapping the first, making it's head spin around "You're already dead, try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai" he glanced at the skeleton king, and his tone changed to one of respect "With all due respect, last time...you did say...I could go first." he said, a hint of hope breaking into his voice.

The four armed skeleton laughed at his soldiers antics, but said "Sorry boys, this one is mine. Just remember what we're after and find that map"

He raised his voice now, so that all the army could hear "ATTACK!"

At his command, the entire legion of vehicles charged down into the valley. The foolish people of the city let out a battle cry, and charged towards the oncomers. Samukai chuckled, and said "Boo" the people, brave little humans they were, realized just what exactly the oncomers were, and turned around, running away faster than they had been charging.

 

{Go-ninja-ninja-go}

After receieving an alert that Ignacia was under some sort of attack, Kai had immediately gone into the shop to get armor and a weapon. He exited to find Nya, her ocean blue eyes wide with worry, staring out down into the valley "What are they?" she whispered, and Kai noticed with alarm that the vehicles were ignoring the people and racing towards the shop, and by extension the siblings.

"I don't know" Kai said. Taking a few steps forwards he added "Stay here" and lunged into battle, swinging his sword wildly. He had never had proper lessons, just enough to make sure he knew how to defend himself, and of course not end up taking off his own head. Decapitating a skulkin, he whipped around to fight another one, and then yelped when the head he had just severed bounced over to his foot and bit it. "OW!" he shouted, with a growl he added "Bite this!" before kicking the head down the mountain.

Turning around, Kai saw two skulkins clapping at his performance, and due to his angle, he was also able to see his sister, a staff in hand, sneak up on them, before attacking the duo and knocking them out of the fight. Kai blinked in surprise, before frowning "I thought I told you to stay back" he called, turning to block an attack.

Nya scoffed "And what? Let you have all the fun?"

{Go-ninja-ninja-go}

As the two humans fought the skulkin army, two skulkins separated from the group, and snuck into the shop. They were the two that had been in the drivers seat with Samukai, they entered the shop, and began searching. Looking around at the merchandise, the helmetless one, Cruncha, laughed at some of the armor, and failed sword attempts. "You're not looking hard enough" the helmeted one, Nuckal, shouted, throwing a helmet at Cruncha. "Ow" Cruncha whined, before picking the helmet back up and retaliating "You're not looking hard enough!"

As they continue to fight, they accidentally knock down one of the posts holding up the building's sign, and on the backside, a map was attached. Noticing it, both the generals shouting in unison "The Map!"

{Go-ninja-ninja-go}

As Kai and Nya continue to fight, Kai found himself staring down a larger skulkin than the others, its hands behind its back. Pointing his sword at it, Kai's glare hardened as he waited for it to make it's move.

When it did though, revealing four arms holding four knives, Kai's eyes widened and he muttered "oops"

The large skulkin laughed, and lunged for Kai, easily disarming the blacksmith and throwing him to the ground. Stalking over to him, and raising two of his arms, ready to deal a killing blow, A golden tornado appeared from nowhere, and knocked the Skulkin leader to his feet. From inside the tornado, an eerily familiar voice shouted "Ninja GO!" the tornado continued to attack the skeleton, while Kai just stared, before the gold faded away, to reveal...the old man!

Samukai got back up, and his beady eyes glared at the old man "Sensei Wu" he spat, before smiling wickedly "You're spinjitsu looks rusty"

Spin...what? Kai thought with confusion, trying to figure out how the old man knew the skeleton

"Nothing like bone to sharpen it's edge Samukai!" the old man...Sensei Wu called back. Kai arched an eyebrow, but flinched backwards when he noticed the Skulkin leader's dark gaze on him. He squeezed his eyes shut, but cracked one open in time to see the skeleton throw all four of his knives towards Wu, who dodged them easily. The knives embedded in the water tower's support beams, and the large structure began to collapse, falling directly towards Kai, who was too frozen to do anything other than whisper "oh no"

 

Wu, realizing the actual target, lunged forwards with a cry of "Ninja GO!" the golden tornado surrounding him once again as he picked up the red-head and whisked him to safety.

While they were distracted, Samukai took the map from his generals, and ran towards the trucks. But not before shouting a new order to his men "Lord Garmadon says take the girl!"

Sensei Wu, now on the other side of the hilltop, stared at him in horror "L...lord Garmadon?" he repeated, his odd golden eyes wide with horror

One of the Skulkins climbed the Buggy, and shot out a grappling hook shaped like a very large skeleton hand. The hand wrapped around Nya, before yanking her onboard. Once she was secured, every one of the vehicles whipped around and raced away, taking the skeleton army with them. "Nya!" Kai shouting, running a few steps after them, before halting and staring at the retreating forms.

"They took Nya" Kai whispered sadly, his flame colored eyes dimmed with sorrow.

"I told you" Wu said, walking over and hitting Kai on the head with his staff "Useless"

Kai's eyes flared as he whipped around, glaring at the man with a shout of anger "You could've done something! You could've used your...Twistitzu or your... "

"Spinjitsu" the old man corrected. Kai glowered at him, and pointed his sword's point at the man "But you did nothing"

Turning around, he began to walk away "I'm going to get my sister back" he said, determined to chop the head off of every Skulkin he crossed if necessary.

"Where they go" the old man began, causing Kai to turn in confusion "a mortal cannot" Kai arched an eyebrow. What was he blabbering on about now?

"That was Samukai" the elder explained "king of the Underworld. And if it's true that he's carrying orders for Lord Garmadon," he paused, and shook his head sadly "then I fear things are much worse than I ever thought. "

Kai stared at him incredulously before walking closer "Lord Garmadon?!" he questioned "Underworld?! What do we have that's so important to them and why would they take my sister?! " he growled out that last point, emphasizing the words take and sister with a stab of his sword at the air.

Sensei Wu scoffed " What's so important?" he asked, shaking his head again "How about everything in Ninjago itself?" Kai tilted his head as the old man continued...

"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitsu Master, by using the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shruikens of Ice and the Sword of Fire!"

Kai frowned, whenever he had heard stories of Ninjago's founding, he had never heard of those weapons. "Weapons so powerful," Wu continued "no one can handle all of their power at once! When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them." A sad twinge entered his golden eyes, and Kai tilted his head curiously. "A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld." Wu sighed, and paused a moment, before continuing.

"Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide." he gave Kai a pointed look now "That honest man was your father. The older brother is Lord Garmadon and I need to find those weapons before he does. " Kai sat down on a rock, trying to process everything. Fingering the sword, he looked up at the old man. "You're the younger brother" he said with understanding. Then with confusion he added "Then you came here looking for the map?"

Wu smiled kindly, and shook his head. "No. I came for something greater." he must have seen the confusion on Kai's face, so he clarified by tapping his staff against Kai's shoulders, as though he were knighting him. "You. Since my brother cannot enter his realm, it's obvious he has struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again. But you, you have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it. Use it. To become a Spinjitzu Master. " Kai stared at the man. Trying to decide if he were insane, bonkers, delusional, or just flat out crazy. Sighing, Kai shook his head, and moved to leave " Look, I'm flattered to think I'm all that, but I gotta save my sister! I'm not getting involved in your sibling rivalry. " he called behind his back as he continued to walk away. At first, silence, and Kai though the old man would let him leave.

 

Then a hard force knocked him to the ground, and he rolled to find the man pinning him to the ground with his staff "Ha ha. Clunky bill! You are not even ready to face my pinky toe." he lifted his foot and wiggled his toes to emphasize. "If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Spinjitzu Master, will you be able to face...Lord Garmadon. " he stepped away once Kai had stopped struggling.

Kai sighed, and dropped his head to the ground, letting the helmet roll off "Fine" he grumbled. When do we start?

{Go-ninja-ninja-go}

The next day, Kai panted heavily as he climbed up the mountain that Wu told him would lead to where they needed to be. He glared at the old man who was easily scaling the mountain ridges. "Couldn't we have taken the stairs?" he called, but his question was ignored.

After finally, finally, making it to the top, Kai collapsed onto a rock, panting, his sides heaving as he drew in gasps of air "How long is this training going to take" he panted. Wu, not at all out of breath from the climb, paused and turned, pulling on part of his beard as he spoke "Patience" he said before hopping down from the rock he had been perched on "You will be ready when you are ready, not a moment sooner"

As the elderly man led Kai through the building's gates, Kai stared "A Monastery?" he asked, still slightly out of breath, though he was recovering quickly, "You expect me to learn how to fight in a place of peace?" he stared at the old man, who's golden eyes were glowing with humor. "Not fight." the old man corrected "Train. In order to become a true Ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not. "

Kai arched an eyebrow, and looked around, raising his hands to tug at his already spiked hair in frustration "But there's nothing here!?!"

Wu used his staff to push a Dragon statue on a hinge, revealing a bright red button, which he pushed, causing several deadly training obstacles to rise from the earth.

Kai's eyes widened "Whoa" he breathed out, running over and jumping on top of one of the posts that had appeared, posing, he jumped around and asked "Is this gonna teach me to do that cool move?" He frowned, and looked down as the post lowered back down "hu-" his questioning phrase was cut off by the post lunging upwards, and tossing him into the air, crashing him into the ground.

Wu walked over to him, and sat on the steps, producing a teapot, sugarcubes, napkins, and a cup out of nowhere "Complete the training course before I finish my tea. Then we will see if you are ready." he quickly downed all of his tea, before looking at Kai, amusement in his gaze "Today you failed, tomorrow, we will try again"

Kai stared up at him, stunned "Fail? But I didn't even-" "Patience" the old man's voice sounded from inside the monastery walls as he entered and closed to door.

Kai growled, and clenched his fist. He had to do this...for Nya.

{Go-ninja-ninja-go}

Over the following, the routine continued, Kai would go through the course, but always fail.

Finally, one day, after nearly two weeks of training at the monastery, Kai walked up to the training course, wooden sword in hand like always, taking a deep breath, he began to go through the course. When he was about half way through, he dared a glance at Wu, and saw that he was about to drink the tea, Narrowing his eyes, Kai threw his sword, knocking the cup to the ground and spilling it's contents, before resuming the course. By the time Wu had retrieved the cup and poured more tea into it, Kai was leaning against a structural beam with a smirk on his face.

Picking up the bowl of Sugar Cubes, Kai grinned and said "Was that one sugar? Or two" Wu scoffed, but it held an impressed note. As the man rose, and began to enter the inner part of the building "So, when am I going to learn this Spinjitsu I've heard so much about?" Wu glanced back, a twinkle in his gaze as the elderly man said "You already have. You're final test is tomorrow" he closed the door as Kai stared at him, completely confused. Through the sliding door, Wu added "My advice, is to get some sleep"

{Go-ninja-ninja-go}

_My advice, is to get some sleep_

Wu's words rang in Kai's ears as he continued to get ready for bed. "Oh yeah" he muttered, mostly under his breath as he jabbed his toothbrush into the air, imagining it was a sword and he was fighting some mysterious foe. Unknowingly to Kai, three black garbed men had entered the building, and were making their way towards him. One clutched a scythe, one a pair of shurikens, and one a single nunchuck. "And this!" Kai added, emphasizing his jab with a spin kick "And this!" he whipped around, pointing the toothbrush at the corner...and discovered a pair of earthen brown eyes glaring at him from behind a raven mask

 

Kai stumbled back, and saw two other ninja in the room, one with ice blue eyes, and another with electrical blue eyes. His own flame colored eyes widening with realization, Kai muttered "Oh no..."

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Way of the Ninja - Part 2

_Previously on Legends of Ninjago  
_

_Fourteen year old Kai continued to hammer the red-hot metal over an anvil. He had been working on it for several minutes now, maybe even half an hour.  Remembering the words his father had spoken many times over, he spoke aloud, into the crisp morning air. "To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat."_

_~~_

_"Hmm...your metal is loud and heavy" the old man commented. "Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth."_

_Kai arched an eyebrow as the man continued to walk through the shop, before pausing and looking at Kai and adding "All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a Ninja? "_

_Kai frowned, he had never had to deal with a customer like this, "Ninja? Huh, you're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts, old man." Kai's glare intensified, the dark red color of his eyes sparking and growing brighter like it did when he was angry "And the shop is called "Four Weapons," not "For Browsing". Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else! " he snapped._

_~_

_As they continue to fight, they accidentally knock down one of the posts holding up the building's sign, and on the backside, a map was attached. Noticing it, both the generals shouting in unison "The Map!"_

_~_

_"Lord Garmadon says take the girl!"_

_Sensei Wu, now on the other side of the hilltop, stared at him in horror "L...lord Garmadon?" he repeated, his odd golden eyes wide with horror_

~

 

  _Kai stumbled back, and saw two other ninja in the room, one with ice blue eyes, and another with electrical blue eyes. His own flame colored eyes widening with realization, Kai muttered "Oh no..."_

**_Episode 1 Way of the Ninja Part Two_ **

Kai glared between the three ninja, before lunging towards one. The black garbed intruder dodged, and the four spent several moments fighting, before Kai managed to scurry up to the rafters. Knocking the one armed with a scythe back to the ground, and dodging a jump kick from the shuriken wielding ninja, Kai made his way to the rooftops, and eventually back down to ground level, all the while dodging attacks, and sending several well aimed kicks of his own.

Spotting the dragon statue that concealed the activator for all the training equipment, Kai smirked, and ran over to it, pushing the statue out of the way and smacking his fist down on the large red button. The training gear rose to activation, and the weapons, and other-wise deadly pieces of it whirred to life. One of the spinning weapons smacked into the one with ice colored eyes, and a catapult post threw the lightning blue eyed one to the roof, causing him to slide down in a very painful looking manner. But apparently it wasn't enough to kep him down, as he just grabbed his Nunchuck, and threw himself right back at Kai.

The four continued to fight, and Kai was so distracted, he almost didn't hear the familiar whish of the bamboo sliding doors opening, and the footsteps of an elderly man walking on wood with help from a cane.

"STOP!"

Senseu Wu's voice broke through the grunts and shouts of battle, and the three black-garbed men froze immediately, quickly separating and standing at attention, bowing their heads and closing their eyes in respect, while Kai stayed panting on the ground, staring at the unfolding scene in shock. He managed to get to his feet however, and looked between the men in time to hear them say "Yes Sensei" in near perfect unison.

Kai stared, slack-jawed and eyes near the size of Wu's hat. "Wait a minute" he said, his voice filled with confusion "They're your students too?" Sensei, Kai could have sworn the old man was smirking, nodded in agreement, his golden eyes twinkling with amusement. Kai's gaze flickered downwards "This...this was my final test wasn't it..." he would have said more, but he was interrupted by one of the ninja stepping forwards "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa" he said, electric eyes glaring at Sensei "You never said anything about a fourth" Kai arched an eyebrow as he listened "It's always three. Three Blind Mice, Three Musketeers, Three..." before the rather high-pitched voice could continue, the one who had earlier been using a scythe, interrupted. "Uh, what's trying to say Sensei, is that the three of us have trained together" he closed his earthen colored eyes, and smacked a fist into the palm of his other hand "We're solid"

 

Kai scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Didn't look so solid to me" he muttered. He couldn't see the glare aimed his way, but he knew those earth colored orbs were no doubt trying to burn a hole into his side

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" the one who had yet to speak, with the ice blue eyes and shurikens, the latter of which seemed to have vanished into thin air, stepped forwards, looking at Sensei with a puzzled expression.

 

Wu, who had been watching everything with a rather pleased and amused expression smiled and said "Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. But first..." he paused, and spun around, the golden tornado Kai remembered from earlier as Spinjitsu wrapping around him as the old man shouted "Ninja-Go!" the tornadoe neared them, and passed over each of them. Kai flinched back out of instinct, and when he dared open his eyes, he found himself wearing a red Ninja Gi, a katana in his and. Looking around, he saw the one with the ice colored eyes now wearing a white Gi, and the shurikens returned to his grasp. The one with electric blue eyes was now dressed in a blue that almost perfectly matched his eyes, and he was once again clutching a nunchuck. Turning to his left, Kai saw that the earth-eyed one was still wearing black, but he now held another scythe in his hand, and was staring at it in shock "whoa!" the black garbed one said "How'd he do that?" he turned his shocked expression to the amused ninja master.

 

The one who was now clothed in blue had twinkling eyes "Look what color I am!" he said, practically giddy with delight.  
The one in black was apparently just now realizing he was still wearing black, and voiced his discovery "Wait a minute...I'm still black"  
However, his confusion was left unnoticed as Senseu Wu walked over to Kai, tapping him on either shoulder with his staff like a knight being knighted. "Kai" the old man declared "Master of Fire. It burns bright in you" he walked over to the one in blue and did the same "Jay is blue, Master of Lightning"

The now named Jay grinned "Heh, that's not all I'm the master of." he said proudly. "I do a little inventing, a dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry" He likely would have continued, but the black garbed one interrupted him again.  "More like Mouth of Lightning"

"Black Ninja is Cole" Wu continued, gesturing the to the scythe bearer "Solid as rock, Master of Earth"

Cole did several poses with his scythe, before flipping back his hood to reveal shaggy black hair that nearly covered his left eye, and heavily tanned skin. "Nice to meet you kid" he told Kai, pointing at him with the scythe "I got your back, and for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of" Kai arched an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, the shuriken one leaned forwards and spoke up "Except for dragons" he corrected. Cole looked indignant, and stamped the end of the scythe into the ground "Dragons aren't from this world Zane, I said in this world"

Wu now walked over to the white garbed one and said "And White Ninja is Zane, Master of Ice, seerer with sixth sense"

Kai scoffed slightly and said "I 'sense' this one takes things a little too seriously"

Zane pulled down his mask, revealing short cropped blond hair, and  unusually pale skin "You two have the gift?" he asked, head tilted slightly.

Jay sighed, and pulled down his mask as well, revealing a mop of brownish orange hair, and let out a nervous laugh "He's just making a joke, Zane." he leaned in close and his voice became a very loud whisper "Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor?"

Zane put on a small smile, and said in a blank voice "Yes, it was a joke." he looked extremely proud of himself as he added "Ha, ha"

Jay just shook his head in disappointment and face-palmed. Kai was quite tempted to join him, but Sensei Wu spoke sharply "Pay attention! You four are the chosen ones. Who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitsu...from Lord Garmadon"

 

Kai glared at him "But what about my sister?" he growled out  
Jay let out an excited gasp "We're saving a girl?" he leaned in close to Kai "Is she hot?"

"Jay..." Cole said warningly

Jay held up his hands in defense and replied "I just wannna know what we're getting ourselves into" he then leaned towards Kai again and whispered "Does she like blue?"

 

Kai let out a growl "Back. off" he snarled, making Jay back up slightly.  
****

 

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister" Wu said "It is time! We must go to the first weapon"

Cole stepped forwards "Whoa! Hold on a minute" he protested "You said you were gonna teach us Spinjitsu" Kai looked at Sensei in curiosity, he wanted to know the answer to that too.

 

Sensei smiled in that cryptic way of his and said "Spinjitsu is inside of each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked if the key is ready to be found" he paused, before whipping around and climbing the stairs of the monastery "Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage" he added, before vanishing inside.

 

Cole groaned "Great..." he muttered. On the other side of Kai Jay was staring at where Sensei had been incredulously "Now we have to find a key?" Cole nodded slightly "Yeah...I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride"

 

Kai flipped up his mask and began to follow after the elderly man. "Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up."

{Go-ninja-ninja-go}

The next day, the four ninja somehow found themselves pulling a wagon that was very clearly meant for horses, while Sensei Wu sat in it, sipping his tea, and perfectly content to watch his pupils sweat off ninety pounds. They were heading for the Caves of Despair, a series of old caves and abandoned mineshafts, where the first Golden Weapon was supposed to be hid, the Scythe of Quakes.

 

"Sign me up" Jay said in a mocking voice "way to go spark plug" he added that last part under his breath...well, that or he was just too out of breath to continue in the loud, mocking voice. Panting, Zane said "I sense this is some strange form of team-building"

Cole spoke up now "Just keep pulling, we have a long way to go"

In order to help pass the time, and because he was genuinely curious, Kai gasped out "So, where did Sensei find you three?"

Underneath the mask, Cole was smiling, let's just say...if it weren't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we'd ever be seen together. I was testing my limits" his smile widened as he remembered how he had found Wu drinking tea halfway up a mountain

When Jay spoke up, his voice was filled with pride "I was testing my invention" though once he was sure no one was looking, he winced at the memory of the spectacular fail of the wings.

"And I" Zane added "Was testing myself" his ice colored eyes sparked with some unknown emotion as he remembered the shock of finding Sensei drinking tea underwater.

Kai let out a breathless laugh "You're right" he said "If it weren't for Sensei, none of us would..." He was cut off by Sensei sitting up "Sshhh! Stop!" the old man commanded. Looking up, Kai realized they had arrived. Also that the Caves were swarming with Skulkin mobs. "The Caves of Despair" said the old man. Kai arched an eyebrow _no duh_ he thought, rolling his eyes slightly "Samukai must be close in unearthing the Scythe of Quakes" Wu continued "Remember, do not use the weapon. For it's power..."

 Jay cut him off "Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's too much for us mortals" he quoted. "Alright guys, let's chop-socky this lemonade stand!" he turned to Cole "Cole, you got the plan?"

Cole nodded "Sure do, first, we lower ourselves down the ledge and then..." he paused as he looked around "...where's Kai?"

The other three ninja looked around, until Zane pointed to ground level, where a small red blob was sneaking past idiotic skulkin guards, and somehow avoiding to get spotted by the few guards that managed to sense something was off.

Jay sighed "Let's go" he grumbled.

 

The blue, white, and black ninja ditched their original plan, and began to follow after Kai. When a Skulkin saw him, the three grabbed him, and pulled him under the minecart they were hiding in, knocking it unconscious before shoving it behind a rock, before continuing on.

 

Kai peered around from behind a rock, looking up at Samukai's tower, which for some reason resembled a large water tower. "The map!" Kai said, staring at the map the skulkin leader was studying.

 

Somewhere behind him, the skeleton army was collecting rocks, sorting them out to look for anything important. On the underside, Cole, Jay, and Zane held on for dear life so as not to be spotted. Above them, one of the skeletons began hopping up and down excitedly "oh, oh, oh, oh!" the skulkin said hyperly "I found something!" the Skulkin next to him smacked his head "That's another rock, you bonehead" the first one let out a whine "But it's shaped like a doughnut!" it tilted it's head" I wonder if it tastes like a doughnut?" He took a curious bite, and let out a shriek of agony while the second skeleton shook his head

 

Meanwhile, the ninja continued to close in on Samukai, and by extension the map.

 

When the three finally caught up with the red garbed one, on top of the tower, Jay smacked Kai upside the head "What's the matter wit you?" Kai glared at him, and made a "Shh" gesture.

Looking back down, they saw Samukai finish studying the map, laugh, and leave, leaving the map on the small table while he viewed his troops.

 

Jay stared at the map, eyes widening as he hissed "It's upside-down! They're digging in the wrong spot!"

Zane held up one of his shurikens, with a rope tied to it "The golden weapon is near" he said, after a nod from Cole, he threw the shuriken, and hauled it back up, with the map stuck onto it. Thankfully, Samukai didn't notice their theft.

 

The four of them studied the map "There's no time to waste" Kai said, before backflipping off the tower. Jay watched him go "What is it with that guy?" he asked his teammates "Always in a rush" he added that last part as the three of them followed after the hot-head ninja.

 

The three of them found Kai trying to push a boulder out of the way, grunting with effort. Cole glared at him, his earthen colored eyes boring into the flaming eyes of his new teammate "Hey!" Cole said "Before you race off again, you need to remember that we're a team." Kai rolled his eyes "Yeah, whatever" but he shifted sideways to allow the rest of the team to push on the boulder as well. Together, though mostly with the help of Cole's odd strength, they managed to push the boulder out of the way.

 

Walking into the cave, Jay's eyes nearly tripled as he shouted "THAT IS SO COOL!!" The word 'cool' echoed back and forth through the caves, and Cole face-palmed, before jumping up onto the really weird pedestal to grab the glowing golden scythe. "Not so loud!" the ebony hissed at the energetic ninja.

 

Jay scoffed "Come on" he said, turning around and gesturing around them "Don't be paranoid, we're totally on the opposite side of the caves" he nodded, looking rather pleased with himself.

 

"Just zip it, okay?" Cole said, tossing the scythe, which was now wrapped in a cloth to Kai before continuing. "Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy"

 

Had they been paying more attention, they would have noticed the pedestal's grip loosening, looking quite like a large mouth opening.

 

"Alright team" Cole said "Everyone stick together" he turned his head, not paying attention as he walked to look back at his teammates "The way out is right around the corner" he turned back to face forwards, and jumped backwards, startled to see a skeletal body.

 

Lunging right into the fight, the ninja quickly realized that the skulkins were more focused on the scythe than anything else. That helped things, but the skeletal army had numbers to their advantage. As they continued to fight, Zane called out. "Kai! Throw it here!" Kai, understanding, nodded, and chucked the clothed scythe to the white garbed ninja "Going low" Zane said, throwing the scythe to Cole as three skulkins charged him.

 

"There's too many of them" Kai shouted over the roar of clanging weapons  
Jay grinned "Let me handle that!" the blue clothed ninja said energetically. He began to fight in a whirl-wind like blur, his eyes widening with realization "Hey guys!" he called with a soft laugh "It's just like the training course!" he began to shout out moves as he preformed them "Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy!" as he said that last phrase, he found himself whipping around in a spinning motion, a bright blue tornado forming around him, crackling with electricity as he spun around whacking skeletons with his weapon.

 

Kai stared at him in shock "Spinjitsu!" he breathed out, before shouting "Jay! What's the key?"

 

Jay let out a laugh "I'm just going through the motions dude, this is what Sensei must have meant when he said we already know it!"

 

Kai nodded slowly, before glaring at the skeletons around him, and in his minds eye, seeing the stupid training course that had delayed him from going out to save his sister "Over the planks, dodge the sword, here comes the dummy!" And he too, was covered in Spinjitsu. His was fire red, and at the top, small flickers of fire burst out as he fought.

 

One of the skeletons misinterpreted the word 'dummy, and doubled over laughed "He just called you a dummy" the one he was speaking to growled "No, he called you a dummy!" they squabbled for a moment, before an icy tornado split them apart, before fading to reveal Zane. "I sense you do not stand a chance" the shuriken user said

 

Samukai took a step back from the four tornados. Cole's was made of dirt, and chunks of rock swirled around, smacking into anything he touched. "Retreat!" the skeleton leader said, and the army, well, those who hadn't been reduced to piles of bones, ran away, headed for the safety of the nearby woods.

 

The tornado's faded away, and the four ninja cheered

Cole let out a laugh "Hah! Guess they didn't want a second helping of this babies!" he kissed his biceps for emphasis, ignoring Jay and Kai's twin face-palms and shaking heads.

"Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back" Cole continued, whipping around, before spotting a large shadow, and looking up to see what was casting it, letting out a small squeak.

 

Still facing the cave's entrance, Kai and Jay were now cheering, though not as...enthusiastically as Cole had been a moment before.

"Uh...guys?" Cole squeaked out, still in shock.

 

Zane tilted his head and frowned "Didn't Sensei say there was a Guardian protecting the weapons.

The thing Cole had been staring at let out a roar, and the other ninja whipped around to see...

"Is....is that a....that's...that's not what I think it is...is it?" Cole squeaked out

"You mean a dragon?" Jay asked

"That sure looks like a dragon" Kai added, taking a step backwards

 

"I sense we will not be able to spin our way out of this one" Zane said, looking rather nervous.

 

The Dragon let out another roar, and breathed out a stream of sand and earth, the four ninja ducked for cover, and began to try and flee, but the dragon moved the block the entrance. "I thought dragons weren't from this world" Cole said in protest.

 

Kai gave a low growl, and pulled the cloth off of the Scythe. Realizing what was going on in his spiky haired head, Jay shook his head "No, no Kai. Bad idea, Sensei told us not to!"

 

Kai gave another growl "Then you better keep your mouth shut" he snapped at Jay, before charging towards the dragon. "Kai! Don't!" Cole shouted, but Kai continued on. After banging the scythe against the ground, the earth split, and the cave began to shake. The dragon was buried under rubble from the roof. "We've got to escape!" Kai shouted. "We''ll use Spinjitsy" Cole said, seeing a path in the falling rocks.

 

The Earth Dragon reared it's head, breaking free and charging forwards towards the ninja as they summoned the whirling tornadoes to get out. Luckily for them, the gap they used was too small for the dragon to get out...it was trapped.

 

After landing on the ground, panting from effort, Cole threw his hands into the air "That was so awesome!" he cheered. "Yes!" Kai shouted in agreement "We, are unbelievable!"

Zane let out a soft laugh, getting into the spirit of things "We are the best" Jay was by far the most energetic, as usual "Did you see that? I was like 'pow'! And you were like 'bam'!" he punctuated his words by punching the air.

 

They were so hyped up they didn't see Wu stalking up to them until he shouted "Enough!" the four ninja looked at him, the sort of look that was typically reserved for young children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "I told you not to use the scythe!" the old man growled.

 

Jay pointed to Kai "He did it" he said quickly, before Wu could continue. Kai stared at Jay incredulously "What?"

"I warned him Sensei" Cole said in defense. Kai glared at him, before saying in his own defense "Using it was my only option"

Wu got up close to his face "And what makes you think you're more important than the team, huh?! HUH?!?!?"

 

Kai let out another growl "They took my sister, remember?"

Sensei shook his head and ground out "There are still three weapons left, maybe next time you can do it right"

 

Kai sighed, and followed along after the rest of the team, who were following after the old man who had already left.

 

{Go-ninja-ninja-go}

 

Down in the Underworld, Samukai was crouched down before a shadow "Master" the skulkin king said "I have failed you...They have learned Spinjitsu, and they have the Scythe"

 

The shadow let out a low chuckle "Good" he hissed, Samukai lifted his head and stared as the red eyed being continued "Then my brother was there"

Samukai nodded hasitly "I can gather my army, then we can easily ambush them at the..." "NO" the shadow cut him off "Let them think they are winning."

 

The skulkin looked confused "But...I...I do not understand"

 

"Everything is going to plan"

 

The Underworld faded away to black as the shadow let out a laugh that echoed through the entire realm...


	3. King of Shadows - Part 1

_Previously on Legends of Ninjago_

_Fourteen year old Kai continued to hammer the red-hot metal over an anvil. He had been working on it for several minutes now, maybe even half an hour.  Remembering the words his father had spoken many times over, he spoke aloud, into the crisp morning air. "To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat."_

_~_

_Kai arched an eyebrow as the man continued to walk through the shop, before pausing and looking at Kai and adding "All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a Ninja? "_

_~_

_Sensei Wu, now on the other side of the hilltop, stared at him in horror "L...lord Garmadon?" he repeated, his odd golden eyes wide with horror_

_~_

_Wu, who had been watching everything with a rather pleased and amused expression smiled and said "Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. But first..." he paused, and spun around, the golden tornado Kai remembered from earlier as Spinjitsu wrapping around him as the old man shouted "Ninja-Go!" the tornadoe neared them, and passed over each of them. Kai flinched back out of instinct, and when he dared open his eyes, he found himself wearing a red Ninja Gi, a katana in his and. Looking around, he saw the one with the ice colored eyes now wearing a white Gi, and the shurikens returned to his grasp. The one with electric blue eyes was now dressed in a blue that almost perfectly matched his eyes, and he was once again clutching a nunchuck. Turning to his left, Kai saw that the earth-eyed one was still wearing black, but he now held another scythe in his hand_

_~_

_Jay stared at the map, eyes widening as he hissed "It's upside-down! They're digging in the wrong spot!"_

_~_

_"Just zip it, okay?" Cole said, tossing the scythe, which was now wrapped in a cloth to Kai before continuing. "Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy"_

 

 

_Had they been paying more attention, they would have noticed the pedestal's grip loosening, looking quite like a large mouth opening._

_~_

_Kai stared at him in shock "Spinjitsu!" he breathed out, before shouting "Jay! What's the key?"_

_~_

 

 

_Zane tilted his head and frowned "Didn't Sensei say there was a Guardian protecting the weapons._

_The thing Cole had been staring at let out a roar, and the other ninja whipped around to see..._

_"Is....is that a....that's...that's not what I think it is...is it?" Cole squeaked out_

_"You mean a dragon?" Jay asked_

_"That sure looks like a dragon" Kai added, taking a step backwards_

_~_

 

 

_"Everything is going to plan"_

_The Underworld faded away to black as the shadow let out a laugh that echoed through the entire realm..._

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

A large boat that had long frozen over sailed through the iceberg infested waters. Onboard, Cole was steering, Jay standing near him, Wu was meditating, Kai was trying to keep warm, and Zane was simply watching everything go on around him.

In order to try and pass the time, Jay had started up a game of I spy. "I spy something....white!" he called out. All of them had their masks pulled up, in an attempt to keep warmer. Cole sighed "Could you try to be quiet for once?" he asked the blue ninja "This ain't easy" he turned to glare at him, then yelped as the boat stumbled, and grabbed the wheel tightly with both hands as they continued forwards. "Ugh, I spy something broken" Jay said. Cole rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Kai was pacing around on the deck. He paused to look at Sensei who was still meditating "If Sensei knows the way to the next Golden Weapon, then why isn't he steering the ship?" the red head walked over to the railing and looked down at the frozen waters "We've been drifting aimlessly for miles."

Zane walked over to him, his mask down as though the cold didn't bother him "Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own" he said. He would have said more, but Sensei chose that moment to rise from meditation.

"The most powerful move in Spinjitsu can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined" Wu said, before launching into a series of moves "Earth! Ice! Fire! Lightning!" he finished off as Jay was joining them. "Uh...what happens when all of them are combined?" he asked curiously. "The Tornado of Creation" Wu said, clasping his hands together before unclasping and spinning one over the other, only to open his hands to reveal a cup of tea "The power to create something, out of nothing" He turned, sipping his new tea to see Kai trying to mimic the moves. "No Kai!" he warned "If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences"

Kai scoffed as he finished up "Disastrous consequences, right..."

There was a creaking sound and the whole boat lurched as it crashed onto an icy landscape. "Uh...wasn't me!" Cole said, holding up his hands defensively

Kai, who was now sprawled on the deck, sat up and stared at his hands "Did I do that?" he asked. "No" Wu said, walking forwards "We are here"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

As they walked into the palace, Cole looked around, and his eyebrows furrowed "Whoa, looks like someone's already been here" he said, pointing to an ice block with a humanoid figure inside

Zane pointed to the floating shurikens protected by a dragon-like ice sculpture "The shurikens!" he said

The other three hoisted Zane up, and he grabbed the twin Shurikens, but as soon as his hand made contact, the dragon's maw snapped open and it breathed pure ice, freezing Zane into a ice block much like the one earlier in the temple. Tripping, the three ninja somehow ended up sliding on their frozen friend down the slopes, until they crashed into the archway just before the ocean started. Thankfully this freed Zane, though Sensei did not look happy about all the roaring from the Ice temple.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

 Now at the Floating ruins, at the edge of Ninjago itself, the Ninja flipped up the ruins towards the Nunchucks of Lightning. Looking down, Zane spotted some Skulkins following them. Shouting above he said "We're being followed!" "Then let's go!" Jay shouted back, climbing higher up the chain that connected the largest land mass to the ground.

Reaching the top, Jay grabbed the chucks with a whoop.

As they were about to leave, a blue dragon appeared out of nowhere. Jay let out a yelp, and jumped off, using the glider strapped to his back to make it down safely. The others followed suit, and were near the ground when Samukai let out a smirk at seeing everything going to plan.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

With just the Sword of Fire left, the ninja were camped at the Forest of Tranquility, ready to head for the Fire Temple, at the base of a volcano, in the morning. Kai and Jay were dancing, while Cole banged on some bongo drums he had gotten out of who knows where. Zane stood off to the side, and sensei was sitting on a log near the campfire, trying to meditate.

"Come on Sensei" Kai insisted "join us!"

Wu shot him a glare "There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep"

Jay sent him a pitiful look "Aww, Sensei...look, you gotta admit, we're kicking their bony butts!"

"Get up here" Kai tried again "Show us some moves!"

Wu tilted his head and thought for a moment "I...suppose I could" the old man relented. Rising, he walked over to the two dancing ninja, Cole still beating on the drums, and Zane still watching curiously. "Now" Sensei said "this move is very special"

Recalling the last time he had said those words, Zane tilted his head "But...if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" he asked, not understanding the situation.

Everyone else began to laugh, Sensei included. "Zane, that's it, a joke!" Kai said, a beam on his face as Zane just looked even more confused "A sense of humor" Kai continued "you found it!"

As the night grew later, the ninja and Sensei continued to dance, until finally, one by one, they fell asleep.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

As he slept, a familiar voice sounded in Kai's ears, and he turned slightly in his sleep. The voice continued "Kai...kai" blinking open his eyes, Kai made a noise of confusion, and looked up to see his sister standing on the far side of the clearing "Nya?" he wondered aloud. "Kai" she hissed once more as he got to his feet. "I have to go" she said, backing away, before taking off running. Kai's eyes doubled and he shouted "Nya! Nya wait up!" as he ran after her. "Slow down" he called after a few moments "Why are you running so fast?" he emerged from the forest, and looked around. His sister was no longer in sight "Nya? NYA Where are you?" His gaze snapped to the Fire Temple when he saw the door swinging open, and he ran inside.

"Kai..." Nya's voice echoed again. Kai walked through the temple until he came to the room where the Sword of Fire was kept, only to find Nya standing in front of the lava pool that surrounded the sword "Nya" Kai said in relief

"Don't worry" the girl said, but Kai took a step back. Nya's voice was changing, become deeper, and as she spoke, her body shimmered, then morphed into a shadow of a man with glowing red eyes, and a helmet with a bone on it "I'm right here, brother" As the being finished changing, they let out an evil sounding laugh.

Kai took another step backwards "Garmadon..." he said, forcing a whimper out of his voice.

"Looking for something?" the shadow asked, in a teasing voice, it's eyes, though they held no pupils, seemed to be searching Kai, and he did not like the look of...well, the shadow's look!

"You can't hurt me!" the redhead snapped "You're banished, trapped in the Underworld" The shadow chuckled. "And that is why you are going to remove the Sword of Fire for me" he said, hissing slightly on the s's.

"I don't think so" Kai growled, glaring at the shadow.

"Are you sure about that?" Garmadon asked, he faded away, and a snapping noise echoed through the temple, as a chain dropped revealing Nya tied with chains and hanging over lava "Kai!" the raven haired girl said when she saw her brother. "Nya" Kai breathed out, eyes wide with horror as he figured out Garmadon's plan.

 

"If you don't remove the sword" Garmadon hissed, still nowhere in sight "How else will you cut the chains to save your precious little sister?"

"You know it's a trap Kai" Nya said, wiggling frantically in the chains "I can...free myself" she paused and panted for breath "Okay, that's tight" She then let out a shriek as she was dropped closer to the lave "Nya!" Kai screamed.

 

"Tick...tock...tick...tock" came Garmadon's voice Kai glared around the room, before taking a deep breath, and leaping from the safety of the path, jumping from rock to rock. Grabbing the sword as he flipped over it, and letting out a shout of "Ninja-go!" as he let Spinjitsu wash over him and he cut the chains, grabbing his sister, and letting them both spill back safely on solid ground. The blacksmith siblings sat there for a moment, panting, before Kai used the sword to help himself get up, then held out a hand to help Nya up.

Once they were both back on their feet, Kai held the glowing sword in front of them and muttered "Stay close" Nya nodded "Trust me" she said, her voice wavering with fear "I'm not going anywhere"

Kai nodded to her, then shouted to the room "You can't hurt us! You're nothing but a shadow"

"Even shadows have their uses" came the reply, as Nya let out a yelp. Kai turned in time to see his shadow growing slightly, gaining blood red eyes "Kai look out!" Nya said, as the shadow blocked their path "Stay back Nya" Kai said, not wanting her to get hurt as he readied his sword.

Nya ducked behind a boulder and muttered "Stay close, stay back. Make up your mind"

Kai ignored this, and lunged for the shadow, swinging wildly. He took a step back when nothing seemed to be working. He tilted his head, thinking maybe if he couldn't attack it, then it couldn't attack him. This turned out to be wrong though, as the shadow sliced at him, cutting thin, neat lines into his red Gi, and Kai let out a grunt of pain as he felt something wet and slightly sticky running down his arms, legs, and chest. "That's not fair!" his sister shouted.

"Oh?" Garmadon asked, in a teasing voice "Am I being too hard?" he asked, as clones of the Kai shadow formed in a line behind him.

Kai struggled to get back up, but the original shadow punched him, and then kicked him to the ground. Kai collapsed, a wave of dizzy washing over him, and he was seeing double of the shadow lean down, and pick up the sword as more shadows crowded around him, kicking and punching.

Suddenly, as Kai was on the brink of unconsciousness, a new shadow appeared, a rather familiar one. Kai looked to one of the rocks in the middle of the lava, and saw Sensei Wu, kicking the air, and his shadow, kicking the Kai shadows. After the shadows were gone, Wu flipped across the lava, and picked up the sword, before helping Kai up. The redhead now sporting several bruises, and a black eye.

"Brother" Garmadon said with a smirk, his original shadow appearing "I see you protect one" he said as he floated across the room "But what of the others?"

"They're safe" Wu said "Far from your grasp Garmadon" he said, hurt filling his voice as he said the name of his corrupted brother.

"I wouldn't be so confident" said the shadow, smirking, because as of now, the Skulkin army was in the forest, the ninja tied up as Samukai retrieved the weapons.

Sensei Wu let out a gasp of horror as he remembered the Skulkins who had been following them the whole time. "My brother must not unite the four weapons, we must keep them apart!" As they began to flee the temple, Garmadon's shadow appeared again and he shouted "Awaken guardian of the deep! They're stealing the sword! You must not let them escape. A loud rumbling could be heard, and Kai, Nya, and Wu halted, as a flame red dragon, with orange, yellow, and gold highlights appeared, emerging from the lava, Wu jumped up, landed on the beast's head and tried to do a front flip to escape, but the dragon's tail had already destroyed the entrance. Wu rejoined the siblings, as Nya let out a shriek of terror.

 

**To be Continued**


	4. King of Shadows - PArt 2

_**Previously on Legends of Ninjago** _

_"To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat."_

_~_

_"Everything is going to plan"_

_~_

_Zane pointed to the floating shurikens protected by a dragon-like ice sculpture "The shurikens!" he said_

_~_

_Reaching the top, Jay grabbed the chucks with a whoop._

_~_

_"If you don't remove the sword" Garmadon hissed, still nowhere in sight "How else will you cut the chains to save your precious little sister?"_

_"You know it's a trap Kai" Nya said, wiggling frantically in the chains "I can...free myself" she paused and panted for breath "Okay, that's tight" She then let out a shriek as she was dropped closer to the lave "Nya!" Kai screamed._

_~_

_"You can't hurt us! You're nothing but a shadow"_

_"Even shadows have their uses" came the reply, as Nya let out a yelp. Kai turned in time to see his shadow growing slightly, gaining blood red eyes "Kai look out!" Nya said, as the shadow blocked their path "Stay back Nya" Kai said, not wanting her to get hurt as he readied his sword._

_Nya ducked behind a boulder and muttered "Stay close, stay back. Make up your mind"_

_~_

_"Brother" Garmadon said with a smirk, his original shadow appearing "I see you protect one" he said as he floated across the room "But what of the others?"_

_~_

_Wu jumped up, landed on the beast's head and tried to do a front flip to escape, but the dragon's tail had already destroyed the entrance. Wu rejoined the siblings, as Nya let out a shriek of terror._

 

**King of Shadows: Part 2  
**

Kai stared up at the Dragon, fear laced through his voice "There's no way out!" he said, breathing heavily with fear. Nya was gripping his shoulder tightly, and Wu was stroking his bear thoughtfully.  Kai turned to him now "He's taken away all our options!"

Sensei sighed "All...but one" Wu walked over to a piece of the land that was floating over the lava. "Sensei?" Kai asked, confusion mingling with the fear as Sensei used the glowing golden sword to hack at the rock until the piece he was standing on was floating away from the rest of the rock "Sensei what are you doing?"

"You fool!" Garmadon hissed, but Kai could barely hear him as Sensei explained "If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice to pay..." as he finished, he sat down crosslegged, and pulled out his tea-pot and a cup, pouring it. "No!" Kai shouted "It's mine I shouldn't have come on my own. You don't have to do this! There has to be another way!" Wu just smiled at him in that knowing way of his, and sipped his tea, before the rock, the fire sword, and Sensei, fell down the waterfall into the Underworld. "NO!" Kai shouted, falling to his knees and gripping the stone with his black gloved hands, trying to stop the tears that dropped on the dark stone. He could feel Nya kneeling next to him, trying to comfort him, but he ignored her. This was all his fault.

Lord Garmadon growled, ignoring the twins "Then I will see you there brother" he shouted, before vanishing.

"This is all my fault" Kai whimpered, the tears slowing but still not stopping. "Sensei won't be able to hold up for long" he took a shuddering breath as he heard Nya gasp. He could see a large shadow rising over him, he turned around, and saw the Dragon stalking up on them as Nya said "Forget Sensei, what about us?"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Cole, Zane, and Jay were now hanging up in ropes, tied to one of the trees in the Forest of Tranquility. Jay was thankfully rightside up, but Cole and Zane were upside down, and growing rather dizzy with all the blood rushing to their heads.

Samukai let out a laugh, a chattering like noise as the bones of his jaw scraped together "To the Fire Temple!" the skeleton leader shouted, and the Skulkin's cheered. Samukai turned, and took a step back, startled, as Lord Garmadon's shadow appeared on the wheel of the largest vehicle. "My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late!" the shadow commanded, before vanishing. Samukai blinked, then turned back to his army "Ah...Change of plans. To the Underworld!" The army cheered, louder than they had at first. As they celebrated, one of them, standing near the tied up ninja, threw his arms into the air. As he began to walk away, another noticed that his sword was now a stick "What happened to your weapon?" The other asked. The first blinked at the stick. Tilted his head and scratched it, before shrugging, and tossing the sword away as the army got on their vehicles and began to leave for the Underworld.

Cole coughed. "Great" he gasped out, the smoke from the skeleton army making it sort of hard to breathe. "Now what?"

Jay lifted up his arm, revealing a sword he had snatched from one of the skeletons. "Now, we get outta here!"

Cole, still upside down with Zane, realized what Jay was going to do and said "Uh, Jay...Before you do that you might wanna" before he could finish, Jay sliced the rope neatly in two. Jay of course landed on his feet, but Zane and Cole ended up sprawled on the ground. "Warn us" Cole finished uselessly, sitting up and rubbing at his head. Zane leapt to his feet, and began to run in the direction the skeletons had gone "Let's go!" he called back.

The ninja climbed the trees, jumping from one to another until they caught up with the skulkin army, which was driving fast as can be. Most of the Bikes had already gotten back to the underworld, but the large buggy just wasn't going fast enough. That was good for the ninja, considering that the  buggy was what the weapons were in. They could see Samukai growling at the driver, and Cole said "There they are", his voice low, an almost growl.

{Go-ninja-ninja-go!}

"More SPEED!" Samukai snapped "We'll never make it home at this rate" he added, grumbling under his breath. As the buggy was a bout to cross over,it suddenly began to slow down. "W...what?" Samukai growled, rising to his feet, and looking behind him to see the black garbed ninja using a chain attatched to his scythe to slow the buggy down. Samukai let out a growl, but before he could shout orders to the eight skulkins on board with him, the white and blue ninjas jumped up and knocked four of them out. "Get them!" Samukai snapped to the remaining four"

The blue one let out a shout, and was suddenly covered in the blue lightning spinjitsu from before, knocking out more ninja, before the spinjitsu faded away, and the brunette leaped for the cage holding the weapons secure. The male attempted to punch the lock, and let out a yelp of pain, waving his throbbing fist in the air as he groaned in pain "Okay" he whimpered "That's why they make keys" He raised himself to look at the Black one, that was trying to knock off the last two skulkins that were fighting. "Hey Cole!" the blue one said, before the black one, who hadn't noticed him, accidentally smacked the blue one's throat with the blunt end of his scythe. The blue one coughed, and grasped at his throat." Finally knocking the two unconcious, Cole turned to see Jay, grabbing at his throat and gasping "Jay!" he knelt down "Sorry, I didn't see you"

The white one was nearing the driver "Greetings" he said, but before he could do anything, Samukai let out an animal like growl and thrust him off the buggy, though the white one managed to get a grip as Samukai tossed the driver, who was not as lucky, overboard. Pushing the Buggy into full speed, Samukai let out a laugh as the ninja were finally knocked off, and he felt the familiar passageway open as he crossed into the Underworld.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Jay tried to say something, but his voice was whispered and garbled. Cole shook his head "You don't need to say it...I know."

 

"we lost"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Wu's golden eyes snapped open as he gasped. Forcing himself to his feet, he looked at his surroundings. The sky was blood red, no clouds, sun, moon, or stars as far as the eye could see, and the entire realm seemed to be made of platforms, connected by wobbly wooden bridges. Skulkin warriors were everywhere "The Underworld" the old man said softly. Spotting a patrol, he ducked behind some rocks until they had passed. Once they were gone, he took the sword, and wrapped it in a red cloth he had on hand. Now to find his brother...

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

The black, white, and blue ninjas raced to the Fire Temple. Kai had to be there, and hopefully Sensei as well. Maybe they had the Sword of Fire already!

"Kai?" Cole called out "Sensei?" Jay couldn't call out, but he helped by searching around. Zane walked to the middle of the path, pulling down his hood. Jay did so as well, looking at him curiously. Cole left his hood on, but watched his friend as well as the pale blonde said "The Sword of Fire WAS here, as well our friends" he paused, before closing his eyes and shaking his head "But I only sense loss. We are too late" he turned to face the other two "The elemental weapons have left this realm, and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near" his ice blue eyes glinted with sadness.

"Great" Cole snapped, kicking a stone into the lava that surrounded the temple. "The one place no mortal can cross over" he crossed his arms, and leaned against a pillar, seething.

 

A familiar voice ecchoed arouned them "We might not be able to cross over..." the entire temple rumbled, and began to split in half, opening up to reveal Kai and Nya, sitting on top of a large red, orange, and yellow dragon. "But a dragon can" the red-head finished with a grin.

Cole let out a shriek of fear, and jumped behind the pillar he had been leaning on.

Nya smiled at the white and blue ninjas and said "Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons, and that they were creatures that belonged to both worlds, and could travel between them.

Cole let out a nervous laugh, that made him sound like he was slightly insane "Are you crazy?" he asked, near hyperventalation

Kai nodded and smiled as he and Nya slid down the dragon's side to walk close to the others "Once he realized we were trying to protect the Sword of Fire, he actually became quite a softie" The dragon let out a croon, and pressed it's muzzle into Kai's spiky hair. Kai let out a laugh "Hey, knock it off!" he laughed, mock pushing it away, but in the end he let it continue.

Jay let out a stream of words that sounded something like "sew zoo tie rue?" Zane leaned towards him and Nya "He cannot speak, but he would like to know if you like Blue"

Nya smiled, a bright heartfelt grin that seemed to warm Jay to the core "It's my favorite color!" Jay let out a hushed "yeess!" while doing a fist pump.

Kai rolled his eyes, before placing a hand on his younger sister's shoulder "Nya..."

"This is goodbye isn't it?" the thirteen-year old asked. Kai nodded sadly. "Come back to me in one piece, alright?" she said, sounding as though she was forcing away tears. "I don't want to have to run the store all on my own"

Kai smiled, and nodded "I promise I won't be gone for long"

Nya nodded slowly in response "I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return"

Jay and Zane climbed up the Fire dragon's side, and Kai joined them, after giving his sister one last hug. "Y...you guys go ahead" Cole said, still behind the pillar "There's not enough room for all of us on that...thing" the dragon glared at Cole, letting out a snort of smoke.

Kai smirked "You're right Cole, But I got a way to fix that" he smirked at the black ninja

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

The ninja had spent the rest of the previous day, and most of the night re-visiting all of the places where the weapons had been stored. Each of them being claimed by a dragon. The Lightning Dragon had chosen Jay, the Ice Dragon had chosen Zane, and the Earth Dragon had chosen Cole. They had also stopped by the Monastery, and found some clothes left by Wu, who must have been expecting their taming of the dragons. They now wore Gi much like their originals, only with dragon symbols on them instead of single colors.

And now, they were flying towards where the Skulkins had departed for the Underworld.

Cole, still not acustomed to the dragons, was standing on his saddle, clutching the flags attatched to it, the symbols on it apparently meaning Earth.

"Easy" he whimpered "not so fast..."

"This is awesome!" Jay crowed, he and his dragon whipping past. Zane flew over to join them "Yes!" he said, from the back of his frosty white dragon "This is quite fun!"

Cole looked over to Kai "So how do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?" he had time to ask, before he let out a yelp as his dragon, as well as the other three, began to dive "I think we're about to find out!" Kai shouted back, clutching the saddle for his life.

The dragon's speed increased, and large tornadoes, almost like spinjitsu formed around them.

After a few, terrifying moments of silence, flying through strange tunnels that seemed to defy all laws of physics, the Ninja and their Dragons landed in the Underworld.

Cole let out a soft laugh, and jumped off of his dragon "Solid ground! We made it!"

The ninja looked around, before Zane spotted a structure, and pointed to it "Sensei, he is in there"

"They're expecting us" Kai whispered, after they watched a Skulkin dive-bomb a cart in order to do a ninja-search.

Deciding to go by roof, the ninja hopped from the hanging stalagmites. Jay however, grabbed onto something that was a little skinnier, and looked up to see a large spider. He looked around, and saw that the rest of the ninja were also hanging from giant spider's legs.

Jay waved his arms, and tried to get them to notice, but the only thing that was said was Cole stating to Kai "Can I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?" Kai nodded in agreement.

Then the legs jiggled, and the ninja looked up in fear, realizing just what they were holding onto exactly. Yelping, the ninja were quick to let go, regretablly for them, this only led to them sprawling on the floor, in sight of every single skeleton warrior.

One of the skulkins blinked at them, then turned to his friend "Uh..if it's more than one ninja, is it ninjas? Or just ninja?"

The other one shrugged and said "I think it's just ninja"

"Oh okay" said the first one, nodding, before turning and pointing at the ninja and shrieking "NINJA!"

His voice echoed through the entire realm, and every skulkin within  a mile began running towards them, weapons at ready as they slowly surrounded the four ninja, who had now drawn their weapons, and made sure their hoods were up.

"I count ten boneheads to every one of us..." Cole said, then he smirked, and you could hear the enjoyment in his voice "I think I like these odds" Then a crackling noise caused them to look up, and see the spiders slowly descending towards them.  "Uh-oh...anyone got any bright ideas?"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go!}

Sensei Wu wandered through the building, searching for his brother. He spotted a throne, bones decorating it, and walked towards the structure. He halted though, when a dark being appeared behind him. He could sense the darkness, and turned to face Lord Garmadon. The older brother let out a laugh "Brother" he said, a smirk revealing teeth sharpened to a fang-like point.

Wu uncovered the sword and held it at the ready, the point aimed at his brother's chest, the pitch black skin barely covering the skeletal form. His brother was little more than a Skulkin himself. Garmadon pointed at the weapon "Sieze the sword!" he shouted. Seemingly out of nowhere, Skulkins dropped around Wu, and began to close in on him.

Wu glared at them through golden eyes, before using spinjitsu to knock his enemies off of the platform he was standing on, into the blood red darkness below. "You'll have to take it from me!" he shouted, glaring at his brother, and not noticing the four armed Skulkin leader approaching from behind. "My Pleasure" Samukai chattered, causing Wu to turn in shock.

The two fought, but Wu was at a serious disadvantage, having only the Sword of Fire, while Samukai clutched the Scythe of Quakes, the Shurikens of Ice, which had shrunk into  a single Shuriken, meeting the needs of their user, and the Nunchucks of Lightning.

Garmadon, during all of this, had walked over to the throne, and was now sitting in it, watching with a sick, twisted grin as the scythe cut into his brother's arm, small red drops of blood falling onto the ground, while the younger brother hacked at the ice surrounding his leg with the sword.

"Teach him a lesson" Garmadon hissed, the sharp points of his teeth causing his s's to slurr somewhat like a snake.

Samukai nodded, and began to stalk towards the still stuck Sensei

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

The skeletons and spiders were now closing in, gaining inch by inch as they stalked closer to the ninja "Any ideas?" Kai called out, trying to slice a Skulkin with his sword, but to no avail. "I'm still all ears"

Jay's electric eyes lit up, and he whispered out a garbled sentence. Kai glanced at him "Huh?"

Cole tilted his head "You feel a weird sensation?" Jay glared at him and shook his head, whispering "No" which of course, was perfectly clear.

"You ate an odd crustacean?" Zane tried. Jay shook his head again, repeating whatever it was he had said. Kai grinned "I got it! I got it! Two natives, on vaction" he looked rather smug with himself, and Jay just gave him a blank stare, before growling, and shouting at the top of his lungs, and managing to relay his message, as well as get his voice back in the process :"Tornado of CREATION!"

The other three let out triple "Ooohhhh"'s. Zane smiled, and patted Jay on the back "Welcome back" and Jay smiled at him

Cole slashed at a skulkin with his scythe "But it could lead to disastrous consequences" he said, remembering Sensei's words from before. Kai looked at all the skeletons and shot back "We're about to have a disastrous consequence" Cole sighed, then nodded "Let's do this. EARTH!" he shouted that last word, before launching into spinjitsu, the others followed, calling out the elements Sensei had dubbed them with "Fire!" "Ice" "Lightning" before all four shouted in unison "Ninja....GO!"

They couldn't see much from inside, but it looked like their spinjitsu tornadoes were combining into one, creating a giant tornado that swirled with all their elements.

When the tornado died down, they say that they had made a giant Ferris-Wheel completely out of bones and rubble, and all of the skeletons and spiders were trapped inside.

"Come on! We don't have any time to lose" Kai shouted, and the four ninja ran for the building.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Finally making it to the bottom level, the Four ninja spilled out to find Sensei battling Samukai. His left leg was limping slightly, and he was bleeding from his right shoulder, left thigh, and left cheek. Zane, Jay, and Cole made an attempt to rush forwards, but Kai held out his hand to stop them "No" the redhead said, his flame colored eyes flickering with worry "This is Sensei's fight"

The ninja watched as Sensei, using the sword, blasted a bolt of fire at the skeleton, but he missed, and the Skeleton took this to his advantage to use the Shurikens to freeze the sword of fire to the ground. The ninja watched in horror as the skeleton continued his merciless attacks, using the Scythe to split the earth, and the Nunchuck to blast Wu off of the platform completely. The ninja surrounded him, and helped him up, holding him, worry in their eyes. Samukai walked to the sword, and looked at it.

"Bring the Four Weapons to me" Garmadon snapped, his glowing blood red eyes watching Samukai's every move.

Samukai picked up the sword, and let out an evil sounding laugh. "No" the skeleton said, a smirk in his tone "You will obey ME from now on" he said, grinning as he watched Garmadon.

Garmadon let out a laugh, and Samukai stared at him in confusion, until the weapons began to rattle "W...what's going on?" The Skeleton stammered as the ninja and their master watched with confusion. "No one can handle all their power at once" Wu said, realizing what was going on before the ninja or Samukai himself did.

"Selfish fool" Garmadon snapped, sliding off the throne "Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?"

"What's happening to  me?" Samukai asked, horror filling his voice.

Garmadon walked around him, inspecting him as one might inspect a sick person, deciding whether or not it was safe to get close to them. "You've fallen right into my master plan" Garmadon said, still circling. "Not even I can handle all their power at once" he paused, just in front of Wu and the ninja, still keeping his red gaze on the skeleton "But now that their combined" he hissed "It'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place!" he gestured around them

Samukai let out a shriek of terror, and tried to drop the weapons. But it was too late for the skeletal king, and his entire body seemed to implode, and just as Garmadon had said, a swirling portal was formed. The golden weapons, dropped to the floor. Garmadon stepped over them, and halted at the edge of the portal.

"Father would not want you to do this brother" Wu said, trying to stop his brother's evil ways.

Garmadon shook with rage, and whipped around, snarling "Father is no longer here!" he regained his composure "Good and evil" he shook his head "There has always been a balance. Where I go" here his face contorted into an evil smirk. "The balance can be destroyed. Soon, I'll be strong enough to possess the Golden Weapons, so I can re-create the world in my image" he turned, and walked into the portal. As it began to fade, taking him with it, he glanced back at his brother and hissed "You...you were always his favorite"

 

Once the portal and the dark lord were gone, the five humans walked to the platform with the weapons. "He is gone" Wu said, a hint of sadness in his voice "But he will return"

Kai nodded firmly, determination sparking in his eyes, replacing the fear and horror "Then we'll be ready for him" "And keep an eye out in case he has any more of his evil plans" Cole added.

The other two nodded, and the four ninja picked up their respective weapons. Kai the Sword, Jay the Nunchucks, Zane the Shurikens, which were once again two, and Cole the Scythe.

Wu smiled "Then I have done my part." the old man said "The balance has been restored...for now"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Nya stared out the window of Four Weapons. She had been waiting nearly all night. She had only taken a break to go to the bathroom, and take a short nap. Worry lines that should not exist on a thirteen-year old creased even harder than usual in her face as she waited for her brother and his friends to return. She had almost fallen asleep, when a loud thump woke her up, followed by three more thumps, Nya looked out the window to see the four dragons, and climbing off, her brother and his three friends. "Kai!" she exclaimed, running outside to greet her brother by crushing him in a hug. "My turn!" the one in blue chirped, running over and hugging Nya, who let out a laugh, but hugged him back. The ninja had pulled off their hoods, and she could clearly see the beaming smiles on their faces. The rest of the village of Ignacia began to surround them, letting out whoops of cheer.

"I'm so happy you're back" Nya said, free from the blue one's grasp. Jay, she thought his name was. Kai nodded, and smiled at her "For now" he said softly "But it's not over, Lord Garmadon will return" the citizen's cheering died down, and turned to whispers of worry.

"And we'll be ready for him" Cole said, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. The citizens began to grow cheerful again, as the four ninja drew their weapons and did a sort of high-five. The result was a loud popping sound, and a large blast that knocked the ninja away from eachother. "Okay" Kai said, coughing up smoke "We gotta remember not to do that again"

Cole let out a groan as he tried to sit up "Good idea" he muttered. Jay nodded "Yeah, we'll stick to regular high-fives instead". "Agreed" Zane put in.

The people closest heard the conversation, and laughed

Zane tilted his head, still not getting it as the four ninja got back to their feet "Is that a joke?"

Kai pulled away from the group, and held the sword like he was testing it's weight. Looking out over the setting sun, he nodded, and pulled up his ninja hood. Whatever was coming, he would be ready.

_He was a ninja  
_

**The End**


End file.
